Nial
Geography Nial is known for its fertile fields and forests populated with distinctly red vegetation, and its beautiful cyan sky. Massive rivers cut through the land which are oftentimes used as a form of transportation from one city to the other. On the northern part of the planet, tall snow-coated mountain ranges are common (some are recorded to reach up to around 25,000 feet, or roughly 7,600 meters, in height) with the occasional village and monastery sitting within these ranges. Culture Nial often includes a fusion of their native culture and religion, which is often what one would consider "tribal" in nature, with advanced technology. Their cities all follow the same style in addition to the same general structure; large circular cities containing small buildings, with a single major landmark in the center; often a tall building such as a castle or temple, a spaceport or even an interplanetary gateway (although these are rare). A high respect towards nature is shared among Nialans, and they also follow the old phrase "waste not, want not" to the letter as they often conserve their resources as much as possible. As such, the Centralite ecoterrorist known simply as "Ronin" is held up as a mostly positive archetype when it comes to their stance on defending nature, although they do not necessarily agree with his methods. Nialan society has a monarchy-like structure in which a "nialo", a leader chosen every generation out of the five main royal families, is selected once they are of age. The average reign of a nialo typically lasts about 40 to 50 Centralis years. Native Species Nialan The dominant species on Nial, the Nialans are a humanoid species distinguished by their light blue skin. Their traditional fashion often utilizes dreads and other such adornments. Their clothing is usually light, respective to Nial's warm climate, and gold adornments are commonplace due to the planet's massive presence of underground gold (or at least, a gold-like material) veins. Nialans are excellent fighters that, in line with tradition, often use spears and whips as their weapons of choice. Krian A species of gargantuan (average height is recorded to be about 500 feet, or about 152 meters) snake-like creatures that are typically white in color, with red eyes and red markings along their back and the top of their heads. It is rumored that inside of one of the northern mountains, the oldest Krian still in existence remains in hibernation which is under constant watch by the monks residing in the mountains. Wolbele A large dog-like species roughly resembling breeds such as the Malamute or Bull Terrier in terms of physical build, averaging about the size of an Old Earth bear. Normally, despite their ferocious appearance suggesting otherwise, they are typically quite docile and are typically domesticated as pets by native Nialans. History Throughout history, the Nialans have always struggled with Krians as their old civilizations had often met their fate at the hands of a Krian at one point or another. Their technological advancements having been delayed by this fact, it took roughly a thousand years to make the technology necessary to defeat a Krian themselves, which utilized a powerful toxic agent with the capability to blind Krians but posed little actual harm to Nialans. Once they achieved this level of technological advancement, a mass genocide was carried out and over half of the Krian population was killed off as a result. Today, the remaining Krians mostly are populated in a location called the Desolated Fields which, despite the name, is actually a beautiful field that is mostly uninhabited by Nialans due to the "large" (roughly anywhere from ten to thirty according to current records) population of Krians present in the area. (META: This all was originally created, and is owned by, '''GuillermeMotta' but was formatted by Aronanners for the wiki.)'' Category:Planet Category:GuilhermeMotta